Rising Stream
Rising Stream is a Board 8 RPG created by Smurf and edited by WVI and...other people. It's the first complete Board 8 RPG. Gathering 9 hours of sexcellent gameplay with cameo appearances from board 8ers and VG characters. ZOMG. Release'D. Also, stingers135 has the accounts RisingStream, RemixFix, and RisingValley. Because he kicks that much ass. But, they all got BANNED. GRR. Basic Story For different reasons, people from different worlds board a mysterious boat in their respective worlds. But before it sets sail, the 3 different worlds combine and they all somehow end up on the same ship. Before anybody notices, the ship is attacked and the survivors get stranded on a strange island. Now characters from the Video Game World, Citizens of Earth, and Users of Board 8 all have to work together to figure out why this is happening, how to stop the Forces of Evil from taking advantage of this, and ...how to survive. Main Characters http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/8734/groupshotqn8.png Small profiles on the main characters. Possible spoilers ahead. Lark Age:17 Most Prized Possession: His Pet Bird, Craw Home World: Earth Discipline: Self-Taught Sword Play Weapon of Choice: Sword and Shield Based off of: Smurf Favorite Saying: "Cool Beans!" Lark, as a young child, was always lonely. He hated himself, he hated everyone, he even hated where he came from. One day, while he was coming back from school, a man ambushed him and tried to kill him. Then a Mysterious Bird appeared and defended Lark from his attacker. Lark kept him, and they became friends. One day, many years later, Craw suddenly took off. Lark decided to follow him to wherever he was going, because Lark trusted him... Leo Age:23 Most Prized Possession: His Bandana, A photo of him and all of his friends and loved ones (all currently dead) Home World: Earth Discipline: Bojutsu (Wielding a Bo Staff), Capoeira Weapon Of Choice: Canes/Bo/Staves, Knives, Brass Knuckles, Guns based off of : BIGPUN9999 Favorite Saying: "Keep your eyes on the Final Prize" Not much is known about Leo's past. All that's known is that his hometown, in whose strets he grew up in, was destroyed and he had nothing left. So he moved to a small town called "Boatsville" and became a Pimp there. He has lost hope in humanity and he believed that there's no point in loving and caring about anybody, because it'll be taken away someday. His only purpose in life became money. Then one day, he met Lark and Craw, and they destroyed his business (the irony!). With truly nothing left, he asked Lark to finish him off. Lark saw some good in him, and asked Leo to join him and Craw on their adventure. Leo was shocked at this. He was being offered friendship, despite everything he had done. Deciding to give life a second chance, he took him up on his offer, and now with two new friends, he could start anew.... Sir Chris Age: 43 Most Prized Possession: His Books that he wrote and published Home World: Board 8 Discipline: Chivalry Weapon of Choice: Spear, Knight Swords based off of: Sir Chris Favorite Saying: "I need my proper Respect like I Need air...and Pizza" Chris was a young knight in the Ulti army. He quickly rose through the Ranks and became a Paladin and one of Ulti's Top Soldiers. The unusual thing about Chris was that he enjoyed writing fanfictions and different stories. In time, his books would be published and he became extremely wealthy. This made Ulti happy because not only was Sir Chris one of his top soldiers, but now the money he was making was a major income for the castle. During the Fire Emblem War, Sir Chris lead a squad to destroy several cities. Looking at the destruction of one of them, he saw a little girl, named Alanna, underneath some debree. He felt sorry for her and took her under his wing. Sir Chris raised her and taught her how to fight with a sword. Many years later, Sir Chris decided he had had enough of Ulti and his mindless killing, so he left the army and took all of his earnings. This infuriated and frightened Ulti, because not only did he just lose his best soldier and the income he was producing, but he knew information about the kingdom, which other kingdoms would pay handsomely for. So Ulti put a price on Sir Chris' head, and every Mercenary and bounty Hunter began looking for him. He managed to escape with the help of Alanna, and both are currently on the run. Alanna Age: 25 Most Prized Possession: Her Pendant that was given to her by her mother before she died Home World: Board 8 Discipline: Inherited Magic Skills from her parents, Learned Sword Skills from Sir Chris. Weapon of Choice: Her Mother's Sword. based off of: Alanna82 Favorite Saying: "Bad Camera Angles make me look fat" Alanna was born into a family with natural Magic skills. She loved her parents very much. During the Fire Emblem War, their town was raided and destroyed by Ulti's Soldiers, and the survivors were picked off one by one. Sir Chris, who was leading the attack, found Alanna during all of the ruckus. Instead of killing her, he felt sorry for her and took her in. She saw Sir Chris as a father figure, and he even acted like one to her, always giving her lectures while she was growing up and always disapproving of her dates with The JP. Eventually she made her way into Ulti's Army, in Sir Chris' Squad. But Sir Chris left the army and became a wanted man. With her true loyalty only to Sir Chris, she helped him escape using her magic and they became fugitives on the run... Ayvuir Age: 26 Most Prized Possession: A Cricket Bat He stole from the Queen. (which got him Kicked out of the Royal Guard) Home World: Board 8 Discipline: Abilities and Techniques he learned while being trained in the Royal Guard (as well as adding his own twists to the attacks) Weapon of Choice: Spear based off of: Ayvuir Favorite Saying: "TOP GAFF GEEZEAH, DO WHAT YOU DO AND DO IT GOOD! WOTCHER!" Ayvuir was born into a family of soldiers, which was unfortunate for him, because he wanted to work in Business. His life-long dream was to own a Bus Company. Even against his will, he excelled in Knighthood, well enough to where he was hired to be in the Royal Guard. He was a joker and had too much spirit, so he always played pranks on the Royalty, and one day, he finally got kicked out. He was the cliche "Very silly and outright stupid sometimes (like naming a forest to the north "Eastern Forest"), but always serious when it comes to his friends" guy. One day he met a man named "Tombolo" and they agreed to be business partners and opened a store inside a boat... Shadow Ryoko Age: 18 Most Prized Possession: A Spear and Ball of string that Gotspork gave her. Home World: Board 8 Discipline: Various Hunting Tecniques Taught to her by Gotspork Weapon of Choice:Spear and Shield based off of: Ryokles Favorite Saying: "Do you want Paper or plastic or Buttsecks nao?" Ryoko belonged to a tribe Of catgirls. Everyday she lived peacefully alongside her kin and Gotspork, the leader of the catgirls and Ryoko's mentor and idol. Ulti found catgirls to be extremely repulsive and disgusting creatures, so he ordered his soldiers to capture them all. They were taken to Purgatory Island, where they were all killed, including Gotspork. Ryoko managed to evade the soldiers for a while, but she was eventually caught. Ulti sent Harrich and Heroic Mario to escort Ryoko to Purge Island. They had no choice but to use a public ship... Sora Age:15 Most Prized Possession: Wine Coolers Home World: VG World Discipline: Style Learned from Tutorials and by mashing X Weapon of Choice:Keyblade based off of: Sora Favorite Saying: "lol disney" while Cid was fixing his Gummi Ship, Sora broke into his Liquor Cabinet and discovered the sweetness of alcohol. Since drinking was PG-13 material, Donald and Goofy had long-since abandoned him. He did shows on the streets by using his magic to impress NPCs for more booze money. One day, he accidentally set a nun on fire and tried putting out the flames by peeing on her. He was then banished from the city via ship. Other Insignificant Characters No One Cares About * Craw, the magic bird that shortly accompanies Lark for the first 1/8 of the game. * Tifa, from FFVII, obviously. * Lloyd Irving, overrated hero from Tales of Symphonia. Relies on plot devices (Exsphere) to survive. * Kratos Aurion, who I wish I can hate to death (ALSO HE DIES ZOMG) * Zylo (Or was it Olyz?), the magic imp... beast... thing... Relies on magic, which absolutely blows ass in the late game. * Some elf with a sword * Knuckles, the fighting freak * Alex, insignificant character #1. Underdeveloped character * Rise, insignificant character #2. Has as much backstory as The Pain. * Zachnorn, insignificant character #3. Had absolutely no significant impact to the story. Credits Storyline By Smurf Mapwork By Final Chao and WVI "Artwork" by Gamemazta, BIGPUN9999, and MakeYourChance Assistance and Advice BY Do not even ask, BIGPUN9999, and WVI Remix Fix The name of the project for WVI's superior-ass edit to the game, though only the demo is out right now. Finalchao makes really ****ing good-looking maps and sprites, and DNEA and gamemazta make more sprites. :D Delayed Because WVI was lazy and didn't work on it. Even though he said he was having problems working on it, it's been rumored he never even started it. Let it be known that the above paragraph is a lie. I, WVI, wasn't lazy. I worked on it for hours upon hours, but because of computer issues at the time(including an HD wipe), I HAD to cancel it. Nothing pisses me off more than being accused of things I didn't do, or being accused of not doing things I did. -_- I'll make sure to download your next "fix". >_> - Rad Link 5 I'll make sure to make it worse. - WVI UPDATE! It has finally been released (2-12-07), but it's a complete disaster. While it DID improve on everything that was wrong with the earlier versions, and add new stuff, the new stuff brought even MORE glitches and one fatal glitch that disallowed you to continue in the game. Next time, they need to hire testers >_> ^ That, too, is a lie. That version was never meant to be released. Rising Stream XX #Reload Shortly after Remix Fix was released, the project to make a way better version of the game was made. The new version is solely made by Gamemazta, with few assistances and suggestions by BigPun Features include: * Better maps * Even more bug fixes * New & improved bosses * More enemies * Various changes to characters * All characters playable in the end * Many new moves * New side-story(s) * Side conversations WON'T RISK THE RETARDATION * A totally awesome Just plain better post-game. * 1 new character (maybe 2) Release date: July 20 Eventually PROBABLY NEVER DEFINITELY NEVER April 11, 2007 my ass~ BIGPUN9999, 10-15-07 Rising Stream: The Remake Upon RS's third anniversary, Smurf decided to re-release his precious game one last time, but no significant work has been done until two years later. It won't be as big as Gamemazta's planned version, but it will at least have all of the plotholes fixed, bugs, and Dialog errors corrected. Xcarvenger is the one leading this project, along with some help by BIGPUN. There are a few more unmentioned features that were announced, but this is meant to be the final definitive version. Demo is here: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=77WDL08B What did you think of the game? (leave a comment) I Thought It was Great. I Enjoyed making sprites for this game. While It had its Flaws, it'll always go down in B8's History as the first Completed Board RPG. ~ BIGPUN9999 I haven't played it yet. I'm wondering if I'm in it as a cameo anywhere? - Lord_Jimmy It was fun to make but somewhat broken with all it's start/stop development and team switches. It also started the Rpg Maker boom on the board which continues to this day. But I'll always regret not planning the story better, if I had I think it could have been "great" instead of good. - Smurf It still has problems, you know. - Gamemazta That damn ship was way too long. - th3l3fty Can't find it for download. BLAST! -Huff n puff 20 Category:User Projects Category:Video Games Category:User Projects